


Let Go

by MrsWhozeewhatsis (OxfordCommaLover)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chronic Pain, F/M, Mild Smut, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:29:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxfordCommaLover/pseuds/MrsWhozeewhatsis
Summary: You've been cursed, and you're dealing with it as best you can. Dean sees you dealing and misinterprets it completely.





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I was in this reader's exact position. I have Fibromyalgia, and I drew from my own experiences when writing this one. Every pain I mention below I have experienced at one time or another (including the annoying cramp mentioned at the end). Because of this, I added the chronic pain tag, even though this isn't truly chronic pain since it's a curse.

Tears running down your face, you tried to stand next to your bed, the muscle in your inner thigh somehow keeping you from standing up straight. It had been two weeks since the witch had cursed you, and every day brought a new kind of pain. In the beginning, it had been weird, shooting pains in various parts of your body. After a few days, you felt like you had a toothache, but in your hands. Then, there were the actual toothaches, which seemed to jump from your top teeth to your bottom on just the one side. Inexplicable nerve pain wracked your body, beginning and ending on its own agenda, unaffected by any attempts on your part to even change it.

A couple of days ago, the curse had found a new form of hell for you: muscle cramps. In a way, it was better. You could stretch a muscle that was cramping and find some relief. This, though… this cramp that somehow went from the inside of your knee up to your groin and then around your hip to your lower back, this was the worst. Lucifer, himself, must have created this particular cramp in one of his more creative torture sessions. You could drink yourself unconscious and avoid the nerve pain. You could stretch out the other muscles that had cramped so painfully, but this muscle just wouldn’t stretch. You tried to do a split, but that somehow made it worse. You tried to stand up straight, and that’s when the lower back connection became apparent. You rubbed the muscle, wrapped it in your heating pad, and even tried just punching it, but nothing helped.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” you whimpered, the pain somehow increasing, in spite of your efforts. “Let go, let go, let go, please just fucking let go, I’m fucking begging, just fucking let go!”

Out of desperation, you reached for your phone and Googled. Right away, a stretch you never even would have considered popped up, complete with a video on YouTube. With some difficulty, you climbed onto your bed on all fours, spread your knees, spread your feet even further, got down on your elbows, and began to rock forward and back like a frog about to jump.

“Oh, God, please let go, please let go, please let go,” you whimpered into your pillow, trying to keep your cries quiet so you wouldn’t bring the brothers to your room. They were researching night and day, leaving messages for Rowena every hour, but every time they heard you cry, they came running. Every time they came running, they weren’t researching. You needed them researching. Watching you cry wouldn’t find the answer, so you cried into your pillow and hoped it muffled the noise.

Slowly, the rocking motion worked on the muscle, and the cramp released. You kept rocking for another minute, just to be sure, and then collapsed head first into your pillow, leaving your ass up in the air for a moment before crashing onto your side with a grateful sob.

The tears didn’t stop, though, as a wave of self-pity washed over you. So much pain was exhausting, and it kept you from sleeping, which was more exhausting. Hiding it from the brothers took work, too, and added to your fatigue. You were just so tired, but sleep was near impossible, so you cried.

***

Sam rushed out the door, Baby’s keys in his hand, his jacket flying like a cape behind him as he tried to put it on while running towards the garage. Normally, Dean would have laughed at the sight his brother made, but this was not a time for laughing. He hadn’t felt like laughing for weeks.

Watching you suffer unimaginable pain for two solid weeks was wearing on his strength. He knew you were trying to hide the worst of it, which made what he did see even harder to take. He wanted to do nothing more than hold you and reassure you that everything would be okay, but you needed him in the library, researching.

All that changed when Rowena had finally returned his call. She was coming. Sam had the shopping list, Rowena was en route, and Dean suddenly had time to care for you. Before the garage door had even slammed shut, he was down the hall, heading straight for your door.

Of all the things he expected to see, you humping your blankets wasn’t one of them.

His cock filled instantly, making his pants uncomfortably tight, as he watched you rock on your bed, knees spread wide, in the perfect position to take him the way he’d dreamed of for far too many nights. The sight was something straight out of his wettest dreams, including your whimpers. He only needed to take three steps into the room, and he’d be lined up perfectly to fuck you hard and fast, gripping your hips tightly enough to leave possessive marks he’d love to worship later. He’d make you scream his name while you came on his cock, squeezing him until he gave in to his own orgasm.

Heat consumed him, and he palmed his dick to try and get control of himself. Whatever was happening, he was sure you weren’t putting on a show for him, and he needed to reign it in.

Your sob as you fell to your side reminded him why he was here. The tears he could see on your face told him you weren’t humping your blankets. It had been another cramp, and what he’d seen as a sexual act was merely a way to stop the pain. Dismay, remorse, regret, and shame flooded his mind as his body tried to keep up with the whiplash of emotions. Blood flushed his cheeks, taking the edge off the situation in his pants. Here he was, getting off on watching you trying to fight fucking _pain_. What a douche.

Before he could consider the wisdom of his actions, he climbed into bed with you, wrapping his arms around you in the hopes he could possibly comfort you. His dick made a crass attempt to point out exactly how close he was to you, but he ignored it. You were in pain. You didn’t need him fucking hitting on you. You needed comfort and reassurance that help was on the way.

***

The bed dipped behind you, startling you from your pity party, but before you could turn over to see who was there, Dean had his arm wrapped around you and was pressed up against your back.

“It’s gonna be okay, honey. I’m so sorry you have to go through this, but Rowena’s on her way, and she’ll fix it, and you’re gonna be fine,” Dean said, nuzzling into the back of your neck.

You desperately tried to clean up your face, so he wouldn’t know how bad you’d gotten. “Really?” you asked, doing your best to keep the fearful tremble at bay.

“Yeah,” Dean replied, pulling you closer to the warmth of his body. “Should be here in a couple of hours, and she said she already knows what she needs, so Sam’s out picking up supplies. This will all be over soon.”

Unbidden, more tears flowed from your eyes at the prospect of an end to all this pain. Still, you kept them silent, not wanting Dean to know. He kept a hold of you, though, his body heat soothing your body.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah?” he replied, his voice rough and deep.

You sniffled but tried to cover it with a cough. “Why’d you bring your gun in here?”

Dean shifted slightly away from you, putting a cool distance between your body and his, and cleared his throat. “Ummm. Not my gun, darlin’.”

Everything else was forgotten as your mind seized upon the implications, your eyes opening wide to stare at the wall in front of you. Dean’s arm started to slide away from you, but you grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

He shifted closer to you again, replacing the cool air with his body heat once more, but not quite pressing against you like he had been. “That okay?”

A calming breath soothed your nerves, and you brought his hand to your mouth and kissed it. “More than okay, Dean.”

The tension bled completely out of Dean’s embrace and the two of you melted into each other. In spite of the random shooting pains still traveling through your body, you felt better than you had since before the whole curse happened, and you started to properly relax. In less than a minute, you were closer to sleep than you’d been able to manage in days and it made your mind drift.

“But, Dean, why now?” You knew what you looked like just then. No makeup, hair a mess from not being combed properly in two weeks, clothing as loose and as soft as you could find because even jeans were unbearable. The only good part was you smelled good from all the Epsom salt baths you’d been taking.

Dean stiffened behind you and took in a deep breath. “It’s not new. It’s been a while. But whatever you were doing when I walked in… _fuck_. If I didn’t know you were only doing it because you were in pain, that’d be the hottest thing I’d ever seen you do without a weapon in your hand.”

Thinking about the frog stretch, and how it must have looked to someone else, finally made a giggle work its way through your system until it burst out of you, loud and ridiculous. Like one of your cramps finally releasing, you felt the restraints around your feelings for Dean finally let go. Tears still leaked from your eyes, but they weren’t painful tears anymore.

When your giggles finally ended, you spun around in Dean’s hold until you could see his face and caress his cheek. “Thanks for that. This is the best I’ve felt since before this whole thing started.”

Dean rolled you to your back, slotting his hips between your thighs until you wrapped your legs around him, and leaned down to kiss your lips with all the withheld passion from the moment he’d met you. You matched him, kiss for kiss, ignoring the exhaustion that pulled at you because this feeling, this all-encompassing blissful feeling, was worth possibly being more tired at the end of it.

Your first pleasurable moan, however, was broken up by a pained cry when your hip suddenly cramped. Dean froze as you pushed him away, straightening your leg until the cramp let go. You panted, gradually reclaiming your breath, eyes closed while you contained your anger and disappointment at the situation.

“Mind if we postpone this until after Rowena cures me and I’ve slept for a few days?” you asked, your eyes still closed for fear you’d see nothing but rejection in Dean’s eyes.

A light caress on your face and his nose bumping into yours, before Dean gave you the gentlest kiss, slowly reassured you. Opening your eyes, you saw nothing but love and acceptance. Your body relaxed again.

“You’re definitely worth the wait,” he said quietly, before pulling you against his chest.


End file.
